


Sea Glass

by stuffnthings9



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, First Time, Original Character(s), Pre-A Game of Thrones, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffnthings9/pseuds/stuffnthings9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven months into the siege of Storm's End, Stannis knows he might die before the end, so why not live for a night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This might be horribly OOC, I'm sorry.

Her eyes were the color of sea glass.

It wasn't right, and he should have refused, but she begged him and they were dying. It might never happen again. It might have been his only chance.

The lords of the Reach had laid siege to Storms End for nearly eight turns of the moon. The food was gone. The horses were gone. The dogs and cats were nearly gone. People had started eating the rats, he knew.

The pain of hunger twisted his stomach and kept him awake late into the night. And that was when she came to him. Her eyes of sea glass shining in the moonlight.

He knew her face and her name. She was a scullery maid in the kitchens, not that she had much work to do of late. She couldn't have been more than thirteen and yet he didn't think he'd ever seen a prettier girl.

"What are you doing here?" He'd asked.

She smiled. "I came for you Milord," she told him, sliding her hand across her shoulder, pushing down the dress she wore.

"I'll not pay you for this. I can give you no food," he told her sternly.

"No Milord, I came for _you_ ," she repeated, stepping closer to his bed. "I'm not high born. I could never... I. I have watched you, when I could, since the kitchens took me on. I thought... Perhaps, since we're not like to survive this, you might..."

Stannis understood what she was trying to say and quickly looked away from her to the floor between them.

"I am not like my brother," he told her gruffly.

"No Milord, I see that. I'm not - I've never... But if I was going to, it would be with you."

She was a silly little girl with a heartache for the high born son of a lord with royal blood. And yet. And yet, she was sincere in her want of him.

He had been lean before the siege, all long limbs and hard muscle, newly grown into his body at seventeen. Now, he was nearly skeletal. Gaunt and pale with dark circles beneath hard blue eyes set onto a face too angular to be handsome. No one had ever wanted him before. The hard middle Baratheon with little humor and no smile.

Stannis stretched his hand out to the girl. She grinned broadly and took it, letting him pull her toward the bed.

They knelt together on his bed and she pulled him out of his clothes as his fingers turned to thumbs, fumbling at the lacings of her small clothes.

She ran her fingers over the muscles of his chest and abdomen on her way down his body, causing him to shudder. He grabbed her wrist just before she reached his cock, stopping her hot little hand against his chilled flesh.

Stannis knew his breath was too shallow, his heart beating too quickly, the strange cold sweat at his brow beaded and threatened to roll down his nose and hard cheekbones.

Rather than releasing her, he pulled her closely and tentatively pressed his lips to hers. Her soft, full lips opened beneath his and he ran his tongue against the lower one, sucking it lightly, searching for a sign of falsehood. All he found was her teeth.

He grew suddenly dizzy as she lay back against the pillows and pulled him down atop her, spreading her legs for him, a knee on either side of his boney hips. In order to stop himself from crushing her, Stannis had released her hand, catching himself on his forearms, hovering just above her. She pulled him closer by the hip and wrapped her fingers around his cock, sliding it against the heat between her legs. She was wet for him and his eyes fluttered closed as she guided him inside, pressing her hips up to meet him.

Stannis couldn't distinguish the exact moment she had stopped guiding him and he had begun a steady thrust into her tight, slick heat. There had been a moment, though. She had gasped and released his cock, easing back her hips and settling her hands on his shoulders, gently urging him on with her knees. It had been too quick for him to think of what he was doing, and he hadn't realized it was the sharp pain of him against her maidenhead that had caused her to stop. He felt it give way, and he was caught off guard by the release of pressure. Her slow, tentative guide of him turned into a smooth stroke ending with him sheathed fully within her. The rush of blood in his ears blocking out her sharp chirp of pain.

Their chests heaved together as he stilled himself over her. Her eyes were watery, but she gave him a small smile and a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

Stannis couldn't help the way his teeth gritted and ground together as he moved above her, trying not to hurt her, trying to stay in control of himself as his body began to shake and his hips jerked of their own accord. He couldn't help the strangled moan he had tried to choke down as he released. He couldn't help the way his shaking arms gave out and he fell atop her, pushing the breath from her lungs in a soft whoosh. Her knees tightened around his hips and she cried out against his shoulder, clinging to him, her little fingernails digging half-moons into his back. He tried to pull away from her, but she stayed still, not letting him go.

"Did you feel the same as I did? At the end?" She asked him afterward, while she curled against him beneath the bedclothes.

"Was it like an explosion?"

"Kind of," she replied. "I never felt anything like it before."

"I felt it, too."

She woke him as the sun was rising. The rustle of her clothes as she dressed herself pulled him from his sleep, but he lay still, not knowing what to say to her. She drew near and leant over him, her warm breath misting over his face.

"I love you," she whispered softly and pressed her lips to his forehead before pulling away.

"Lorna..." His voice stopped her in her tracks and he sat up in the bed. "I-I can't..."

"I know Milord. You needn't say it back," she told him with a small smile and left him to fall back asleep.

She did not return, and since he could do nothing for her, Stannis did not seek her out. 

 

Months later, when the smuggler sailed past Redwyne's fleet to bring food, Stannis took a loaf of bread and finally went looking for Lorna the scullery maid. He asked in the kitchens, but no one had seen her for nearly a moon's turn. They directed him to the home of her father. 

“Died a fortnight back,” the neighbor told him. “Wasted away like nothing. Gave all her food to her little sister.”

He left the loaf of bread with her family and retreated to the holdfast to sort out the rations with Maester Cressen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you liked it or have any comments!


End file.
